The Allure of the Festival
by StraightShark
Summary: Coachella is one of those special events that transcends time and space for a short while. Brittany and Santana, coming to the festival from two very different places geographically and mentally, feel just how true that statement is. Will the Art and Music Festival help the girl that is emotionally unavailable and the girl who is too emotional find each other? 16K Oneshot.


A/N: So I know I have another fic I just started. But I was thinking of Coachella and Brittana and my hand slipped and I wrote a 15K word one-shot. Sorry not sorry. Oh, and you don't need to know anything about Coachella to read this, it's just a another cute Brittana oneshot.

* * *

**The Allure of the Festival**

_"I just want to live in a music and art festival forever. The food, the atmosphere, the lights, the clothes... and don't get me started on all the hot people."_

* * *

" I can't believe we're finally going to Coachella! I've been saving up for this shopping trip forever and I'm going ALL OUT for this!" Kurt bounced excitedly up and down.

"Kurt stop, people are starting to stare," Santana grumbled. Suddenly Quinn jumped on her back and Santana managed to get her footing without stumbling too much but not happily.

The three of them were walking down a popular shopping strip in L.A. scouring for the perfect pieces to wear to one of the greatest Art and Music festivals of all time.

"Come on San, what's wrong with people staring a little?"

"Ugh Fabray get your fat hipster ass off me!"

"Don't be a sour puss Sanny poo. We're gonna go to Coachella and get all dressed up and listen to awesome music and look at awesome art and-"

"Not take shower or have real beds, probably acquire multiple STD's, and fall hundreds of dollars in debt and-"

This time Kurt cut in," And have the time of our lives and meet awesome people and FREAKIN CELEBRITIES."

"Celebrities Santana!" Quinn squeezed her tighter using her full body which was still wrapped around her best friend. Although at this point Santana was helping the matter by looping her arms underneath Quinn's legs.

"Unless they help me become one I don't care."

"You are soooo lying to yourself Satan."

"Ugh, whatever come on, this store looks good."

Quinn hopped off her back and stood in front of her, blocking her way in.

"Santana...if you don't want to go it's okay. We understand that it's been a tough month." Santana sighed at her friends concern.

"No I...I want to go, I'm actually really excited to go. It has just been hard to forget about Dani, y'know? It still hurts."

"I know...and what better way to forget that multi-color haired harpie than to get under some hot drunk piece of ass."

"You're right...I'll try to stop moping."

"That's right because there is no moping at Coachella, it's too awesome for that and you're too pretty to frown as much as you have been." Even though she knew it's exactly what he wanted Santana couldn't help but smile. She loved that they cared about her.

"YEAH! Now let's go spend a shit ton of money on outfits we're never gonna wear again!"

* * *

Brittany couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of the car...between Puck and Finn sweating buckets on either side of her, Sam, Blaine and Mike stuffed in the back, it being 98 degrees and climbing outside, and having the AC only half working there was too much hot air circulating throughout the six passenger truck.

Not to mention all of their water was gone. The boys had long since lost their shirts.

"Dammit the Bluetooth died," Finn yelled, slapping the speaker perched on the dashboard like that would get it to work again.

"Ugh Puck why does nothing in your car work!" Blaine whined.

"Guys come on don't hate on the car! Besides, we're almost there, we've just gotta get past this line."

"Dude, we've been in this line for an hour," Mike said. His head hanging out the window,

"Can you grab me a beer Blaine?"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me-"

"ALRIGHT, I got it, everyone wants a beer!"

The cooler was sitting in the bed of the truck right below the back middle window which was directly behind Blaine.

"Ohh the ice water feels so good..." He practically moaned, tossing the cool beverages forward.

"Dude where's mine!" Puck yelled.

"You're driving!"

"Oh yeah...dammit..."

"Ugh I'm bored I wish I had my guitar to pass the time."

"I'll get it!" Brittany suddenly said. She opened the sunroof which was directly above her and stood up.

"What? Brittany get down!" Blaine yelled.

"Calm down Blaine we're barely moving! Ow fuck the roof is hot as fuck!" she said, peeling her sweaty barely-there-anyway shirt off, exposing her lacy blue bra and using the shirt as a buffer between her pale skin and the hot metal so she could haul herself up.

"Yeah Pierce get it!" Puck slapped her ass as it disappeared out of the top of the truck. She also got some honks and cheers from other cars surrounding them. She maneuvered herself around all their camping gear to get to her guitar and Sam's.

"Sam come on! Let's get all Glee Club up in here!"

"Haha Mr. Schue would be sooo proud!" The other blonde yelled out the window to her.

"Don't be a pussy Sam, the air out here is sooo much better!"

"Alright alright I'm coming!" He smiled at her antics. He chose to climb out the side window to join Brittany in the bed.

"Britt what the hell?!" He asked, watching as she dunked her head in the cooler water and whipped her long blonde hair back.

"Ack, B you're getting me all wet!"

"Shut up you know it feels good!" She kneeled down to take out her colorfully decorated guitar and Sam did the same with his.

"Hey hand me mine too! Now that you're out of the way I actually have room," Blaine said, stretching out so he could prop his feet on Mike and rest his head on the door that Sam climbed out of.

"Here Blaineykins." Brittany carefully handed it to him before she clambered back up the roof and dangled her feet down the sunroof, while Sam sat so they could lean against each others backs.

"What I wanna jam!" Puck whined.

"Well then get up here!"

"Okay boys, Chinese fire drill on three. One two three!" Puck jumped out and hopped into the bed while Finn ran around to the drivers side and Mike took Finns place at the front.

"Alright let's fucking do this!" Puck whipped out his guitar and took a seat on top of the covered wheel.

"K Britt Britt, your idea your song choice!"

"YES okay...hopefully you guys can keep up!"

"Keep up? We taught you everything you know!" Sam faked a hurt look.

"Well at least do a song we know so we can harmonize properly."

"Oh shut your acapella mouth and live a little!" Puck teased.

Brittany ignored them but did do a song they had done together before and started picking before she sang:

Brittany:

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah_

_And floating around in ecstasy_

_So don't stop me now don't stop me_

_'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

_The guys immediately picked up on the chords and harmonies, performing it preciously they knew where to jump in._

Sam:

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go go go_

_There's no stopping me_

Finn:

_I'm burnin' through the sky yeah_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

All:

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all_

For his verse Puck jumped up on the riff of the truck and belted out his lines:

_Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

_On a collision course_

_I am a satellite I'm out of control_

_I am a sex machine ready to reload_

_Like an atom bomb about to_

_Oh oh oh oh oh explode_

Car by car people began to sing with them. Some actually knew the lyrics and sung along and some just botched the words and the melodies. Some stood up through their sunroofs and some leaned out their windows.

Blaine:

_I'm burnin' through the sky yeah_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

All:

_Don't stop me don't stop me_

_Don't stop me hey hey hey_

_Don't stop me don't stop me_

_Ooh ooh ooh, I like it_

_Don't stop me don't stop me_

_Have a good time good time_

_Don't stop me don't stop me ah_

_Oh yeah_

_Alright_

Now Sam and Brittany had joined Puck on the roof, relishing the moment as everyone sang with them.

_Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky yeah_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time (wooh)_

_Just give me a call (alright)_

_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time - yeah yeah)_

_Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all_

They stopped playing guitar as everyone screamed out the final notes to the song:

_La da da da daah_

_Da da da haa_

_Ha da da ha ha haaa_

_Ha da daa ha da da aaa_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

By the end of their song, they had about twenty cars in each direction, four lanes deep clapping for them. They stood tall on the roof bowing and clapping while everyone gave them a roaring ovation and Brittany screamed to the crowd,

"COACHELLA 2K15 WOOOO!"

* * *

"I'm boooored your music sucks Kurt!" Santana whined.

"Seriously Kurt, I can only take small doses of show tunes at a time."

"My car my music! Besides, I won't get to listen to this for the whole weekend."

"UGGGH," both the girls whined. Her and Quinn were both occupying the back of the escalade. With Santana sitting in one of the second row captain seats and Quinn lying across the entire third row.

"Why aren't we moving! The anticipation is killing me!"

"Hey we're like 20 minutes out, the traffic was bound to get bad."

Santana was about to fall asleep when she saw a shirtless girl about two cars up and a lane over get up through the sunroof.

"What the fuck?" Santana said out loud, wondering what she was doing. The line was barely moving but still, what the hell was she doing?

"What did something exciting happen?" Quinn sat up fast to see the commotion.

"I don't know, that girl just climbed out of that truck- and her friend just followed her."

"That's weird amd- woooah..." Quinn said as she watched the blonde dunk her head down and come back up whipping her hair around and continuing to show off her assets. Quinn jumped into the next row by Santana and rolled down the window to get a better view.

"Check it San, she's hot as fuck. I knew coming was a good idea. Hey someone else is with them now- actually all of them are pretty good looking."

"Yeah the guys look _sooo_ hot."

"Shut up San just because you're full lez doesn't mean you can't see what may or may not be attractive about people."

"True."

"Wow you're right those guys are hot, especially the blonde," Kurt commented, leaning over to get a better view.

"Eyes on the road!"

"WE AREN'T MOVING!"

"Hey shut up! They're playing guitar and singing!" Quinn shushed them.

She was right, Santana could hear the girls voice from where they were. Then Quinn stuck her head out the window and started yell/screaming/singing with them.

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all_

"Quinn stop being embarrassing!" Santana hissed, trying to pull her back into the car, seeing as she was half out of it by now.

"No wait- listen."

Santana was wondering what the hell she was talking about when she heard it loud and clear- people in other cars were starting to sing with them too- and it was getting loud.

"Holy shit."

"I'm a sex machine ready to reload, like an atom bomb about to Oh oh OH OH OHHH EXPLOOOODE!" Kurt screamed.

Quinn took out her phone to record everything and pointed her camera at Santana.

"Come on San live a little! I know you know the words let's goooo!"

The brunette rolled her eyes hard at her friend but couldn't help but grin.

"OHHH, I'm burnin' through the sky yeah! Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheeeit! I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!" She belted out the lyrics and soon they were all singing, finishing out the song hard with all of the strangers around them.

After all the commotion died down Quinn finished her video by pointing it at her face and yelling," BEST WEEKEND EVER!"

* * *

"So Britt, what do you say to a little hunting trip?" Puck inquired, rubbing his hands together mischievously. He was ready to get his Puckausurus on.

"Food first, potential hook-ups later. I feel like my stomach is _literally _eating itself."

"Oh my...we haven't even finished setting up the tent yet!"Blaine said as he hammered in one of the stakes.

"Loosen up man! We'll be done in like five minutes I wanna explore! Plus you know the hottest people are at Coachella."

"Yeah I know but last time we rushed the tent process it ended up falling on top of us in the middle of the night, or do I have to remind you about the black eye you got?"

"I said I was sorry!" Mike yelled from the truck where he and Finn were hauling the rest of their things.

"And I'm willing to take that chance! Come on guys we're losing daylight!"

"I am starving..." Sam said, rubbing his stomach.

"Okay how about this- we'll go grab food really _really_ quick and bring it back for everyone and then we'll finish setting everything up," Puck offered. Blaine gave him a very pointed look but relented,

"Alright alright, but you better get me something good!"

"Yes! Come on Britt! It's open season on all sexy ladies- or lads if that's what you're feeling."

"JUST GET FOOD AND COME COME BACK."

* * *

"Okay okay I've gotta admit this is pretty fucking cool," Santana said, snapping pictures of the bustling booth section with her camera. She knew it was going to be crowded but it still didn't prepare her for how much a spectacle it would all be. And it was still only the Thursday before all the concerts started.

"Ooo take a picture of us with the Ferris wheel and big ass caterpillar in the back!" Quinn pulled Kurt along to pose with her and Santana held up her camera to take a shot...

Then suddenly the camera was gone and she was being pushed forward.

She stumbled a bit, caught off guard before whipping her head around and seeing a guy running away very quickly with _her_ $3000 dollar camera.

OH _FUCK_ NO.

Without even thinking about it she started sprinting after him. She was a cheerleader in high school, under one Sue Sylvester and she knew she could catch this little bastard.

"HEY STOP THAT GUY," she yelled, pushing herself to close the distance, but she was still trailing by at least thirty feet. No one moved to stop him, and he shoved past people to get away.

"Santana!" The still hot-in-pursuit Latina barely heard her friends called.

As soon as she caught this bitch she was gonna go _all_ Lima Heights.

* * *

"Yeah, me and my friends have come here every year, since we were 18- we're Coachella pro's," Puck flirted with one of the food cart owners as they waited for their food. Brittany couldn't care less though, she was too busy looking around with the biggest grin on her face.

Every year she came it got more amazing, it was one of her favorite times of the year.

"Yeah? Well, maybe you could show me around- I have a _really_ long break tomorrow," she flirted back before she noticed something behind Puck," Hey, what's going on over there?"

As soon as she said it, Brittany saw what she was referring to. A guy was barreling through the crowd, holding something under his arm while a girl trailed behind him screaming at people to stop him.

Out of instinct she bolted from her spot.

"Britt what are you doing?" Puck called after her. But she was on a mission.

She wove through the crowd and since she was farther ahead of the thief's path she was able to intercept him and didn't hesitate to jump and tackle him to the ground, sufficiently jarring him. She picked him up by the collar, she was surprisingly strong for her looks (all her friends were guys) and the guy was actually shorter than her.

Brittany turned to see if the girl chasing him had caught up yet and as soon as she looked a colorful blur had punched the guy in her hands in the face so hard he got knocked down to the ground for a second time.

"That'll teach you not to steal you piece of shit," she spat at him.

Neither of the girls had noticed but a crowd had formed around them and they clapped and cheered when they saw Santana had gotten her camera back.

"You tell him San!" Quinn yelled from the crowd, clapping along with everyone else while holding up her phone.

Everyone booed as a security guard came to take the thief away and the crowd began to disperse.

"Hey thanks for stopping that guy for me, it would be just my luck to get my camera stolen." Santana looked up at Brittany, immediately taken aback by her beauty. And for some reason she seemed familiar...but she was sure she had never met her. She would've remembered _this_ girl.

"Well, I'm just glad you got it back. That was a mean right hook by the way. I'm sure you would've gotten to him just fine even if I hadn't showed up." Brittany on the other hand was trying to keep her shit together in front of this insanely gorgeous and badass goddess. She seriously didn't think she had ever seen someone this breathtakingly beautifyl in real life or her fantasies.

"Maybe, but still you really helped me out..." She trailed, trying to subtly ask her for her name. Santana stared at her in anticipation but Brittany's brain was processing even slower than usual because the girl in front of her was short circuiting all her thinking parts.

"What? Oh- OH, Brittany, I'm Brittany!" '_Way to be smooth Pierce_.'

"Nice to meet you Brittany, I'm San-"

"Santana!" Kurt called trotting up to them with Quinn next to him, he was obviously out of breath," Holy shit I forgot how fast you two were and how out of shape I am. Are you two okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. How about you Bri-"

"BRITTANY!" Puck roared, barreling towards them and immediately grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her up," That was fucking epic!"

"Puck put me down _now_," Brittany hissed, feeling thoroughly embarrassed in front of Santana.

"What? Oh. Ohhhh...," he said, finally noticing the others. He immediately zeroed in on Santana, getting his flirt face on," Hi I'm Puck, but because you're so hot you can call me Noah. And you are...?"

"Gay," Santana blurted wanting to shut this guy down immediately. Like, _ew_. Quinn and Kurt roared in laughter and Brittany grinned wildly.

She had a chance.

"No biggie, that's cool. And what about you, baby?" Getting right back to it and smiling at Quinn.

"I think I'm good," the other blonde said, putting her arms around Santana's neck who subtly glared at her friend. Brittany tried to suppress her frown at their interaction, maybe she didn't have a chance after all...

"Alright Puck, stop being disgusting. They probably don't want you hitting on them regardless of how they swing." Brittany patted him on the head condescendingly, trying to avert her attention away from the couple in front of her.

"Ugh whatever B. Anyway. That was seriously awesome. You guys should come chill with us back at our tent, we're gonna grab dinner and bring it to our friends."

"What do you think guys?" Santana asked them, kind of really hoping they would say yes so she could continue staring at Brittany.

"I'm down."

"Me too."

"Awesome! Let's do it!"

* * *

On their way back they split off with Kurt, Quinn and Puck leading and Brittany and Santana trailing a few feet behind them.

"So uh, your friend Puck is...enthusiastic."

"Yeah, he's a little much when you first meet him but you grow to love him...Or at least tolerate him. You might want to warn your girlfriend to be careful around him though."

"My...? Oh my god, you think _Quinn_ is my girlfriend?" Santana laughed before making a disgusted face," _Fuck_ no...I mean, well, technically we have had sex but no, we are no longer doing that. Just best friends."

"Oh, good to know."

"So, I know Puck isn't your boyfriend but uh, do you have one? A boyfriend I mean."

"No, no boyfriend...or uh, girlfriend," Brittany said demurely, hoping that Santana would get what she was trying to say," Just me. Single...and alone."

'_God, Brittany, when will you learn to stop talking? I sound like a desperate slut_.'

"Cool." Santana's voice came out an octave higher than it usually did, she hoped Brittany didn't notice. At least now she had confirmation that she was into girls _and_ single.

"Hey there are our two favorite womanizers!" Finn announced when he saw them approaching.

Brittany's eyes bulged, god sometimes she hated having clueless boys as friends.

"Womanizer, huh?" Santana smirked. She figured as much, one look at Brittany and she could kind of guess she was...experienced. What with her killer smile, flirtatious demeanor and perfectly sculpted body. Besides, a womanizer was exactly what she needed. Someone she could get with quick and forget. No strings attached.

Because strings always complicate things, don't they?

"I uh, th-they're kidding," she stuttered.

"I don't have a problem with it," Santana smirked. She knew her smirks were hot as hell and she could see it on Brittany's face that she thought so as well.

"Um so these are my other friends, Mike, Blaine, Finn and Sam."

"WAIT we totally know you guys! Guys we know them!" Quinn exclaimed.

"We do?" Kurt asked, continuing to eagerly look at all the pretty boys.

"Yeah they're the ones who started the Queen sing along in the car check-in lane!"

"OHHH that's where I recognized you from," Santana said putting two and two together.

"That was so cool! You guys sounded great," Kurt complemented them.

"Thanks, we were actually just really bored and thought it'd be a good way to pass time- we didn't think it'd get so big. I'm Blaine by the way, if you didn't catch it," he introduced himself, really just to Kurt. He had been eyeing him up thoroughly.

"I'm Kurt, and these are my friends Quinn and Santana."

"It's nice to meet you ladies," Sam said checking checking them both out. As did Finn (more obviously) Mike (more politely) and Puck (who never really stopped).

"Careful Sammy boy, these girls have already declared themselves off limits," Puck explained.

"Hey hey Satan and Guylinda over here may play for the same team but I swing both ways- just to be clear," Quinn clarified.

"Hot," Finn practically drooled.

"So how did you guys meet Britt and Puck?" Mike asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Actually some jackass stole my camera and I chased him down but Brittany managed to stop him first," Santana explained, looking at the blonde adoringly.

"Hey I only stopped I think you _punching him in the face_ was what really taught him a lesson."

"What? You punched him?"

"So hard he fell to the ground," Brittany bragged.

"Damn I wish I had seen it, that's so awesome," Sam complimented.

"Yup my girl is a badass," Kurt said putting his arm around Santana, who was blushing pridfully.

"And lucky for you guys I got the whole takedown AND you guys jamming out on your truck all on video!" Quinn said, holding up her camera in triumph.

"Oh no way!"

"I wanna see!"All the guys gathered around her, eager to witness the awesomeness of the day, and all of the initial high quality pictures she had taken of the Coachella grounds.

"You don't want to see the videos?" Santana asked Brittany, who hadn't moved far from her side.

"Nah, I'll look later. I'd rather talk to you." Santana felt her heart flutter and her cheeks heat up at the blonde's sincerity and forwardness.

Then her stomach grumbled embarrassingly loud and she blushed even harder.

"Oh did you not get food?"

"No we were gonna eat back at the car for the first night."

"Well you'll die of hunger before you get back there and look our friends are having such a good time. I'd be happy to share my food with you," Brittany blurted out quickly. The last thing she wanted was for Santana to leave.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, though inside she felt like she would pass out at the chance to put something in her mouth that had been in Brittany's.

"Yeah totally," she smiled.

"I'll share my food with Quinn!" Sam announced loudly after eavesdropping on their conversation.

"No I will!" Finn protested before Puck jumped in,

"Guys come on I paid for it and got the most food, I'll share with her."

"Oh Mike already offered, sorry guys," Quinn told them, smirking at Santana with a knowing look when she saw them all deflate," Though I'd be happy to eat whatever portion you were thinking of allotting to me. I'm a growing girl and I need a lot of nourishment," she winked. They all visibly swooned and Santana rolled her eyes with a smile- Quinn always did know how to work it.

"You can share with me, Kurt, I've got plenty," Blaine told the taller man, who beamed at the prospect.

"Great, thanks! Now let's keep watching the videos!"

"You wanna come eat in the truck bed with me while the guys try to impress Quinn? It'll be a great view," Brittany said so only Santana could hear. She would admit, she wanted time alone with her- without Kurt and Blaine or the interruptive best friends.

Santana agreed eagerly and the two of them made their way to the truck where there were already blankets.

"Asking me to jump into a bed with you already, huh? Damn you _are_ a womanizer!" Santana joked.

"Oh god...that's not what I meant!"

"Chill I was joking Brittany."

"Phew...well at least now I know you have a good sense of humor, and so quick witted too. So far I haven't found anything I don't like about you," she told her honestly," You want the first couple bites?" They settled into the back of the bed comfortably, and were so close they were touching- purely for eating purposes _of course_.

"I'd love it- there's another thing Quinn and I have in common, we're both bottomless pits. Kurt hates it haha, he thinks it's gross."

"A girl after my own heart," Brittany said, clenching at her left boob overdramatically," You guys seem close. But I wanna know more about_ you_, what's your story Santana?"

"Well, I'm Santana Lopez, 21. And I was born and raised in a real small and shitty town in Western Ohio with my best friends Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel. And we've grown up with each other our entire lives but we wanted to get the hell out of that town as soon as possible so we all applied to schools in the same cities. Eventually, Quinn, Kurt and I all went to UCLA and Rachel got into this really fancy pants school in New York. We still talk to her all the time and visit and stuff though. Anyway, yeah, we moved here three years ago and we've loved it."

"What's your major- like what do you want to do in life? Photography?"

"No that's just a hobby Quinn and I picked up on. Actually my major kind of ties into the whole best friend thing. I'm a music industry and business double major with a focus on Directing and Theatrical production."

"Wow that's a mouthful...and wait let me guess! You want to...yeah, no I have no idea."

"I want to be a music producer. We're going to open our own recording company. Quinn is a Personal Relations and Advertising double major and Kurt is our Artist and Repertoire rep with a music major and art double major."

"Holy shit, you're all double majoring? That is incredible. You have really thought it out."

"Yeah, ever since we were ten. And Rachel was going to be our main star. She's still convinced she is but we all think she's so talented she's going to get eaten up by one of the REAL huge labels."

"Aw, that's sweet. I wish I got to meet her, but I'm glad I got to meet you. How did you end up here at Coachella sitting in the back of a dirty old truck with me anyway? I'd think some one as awesome and beautiful with you would have a girlfriend- or at least have a bunch people falling all over you."

Santana's face fell when she thought of Dani again.

"Funny you mention it I...just got out of a serious and messy relationship about a month ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to...or you can, I'm a good listener," Brittany offered, just wanting to be there however Santana needed her. They had only just met but seeing the look on Santana's face drop with the subject change made her heart sad for her.

"Actually, I kind of want to tell you. Quinn thinks it'll help since I always internalize my emotions or whatever...but for some reason I actually sort of trust you?...is that weird?"

"Not at all," Brittany smiled softly.

"I've gotta warn you, it's kind of heavy..."

"I can handle it, I'm here for you," she reassured her, taking a risk and holding her hand. Not because she wanted to use her vulnerability to get in her pants but because she knew physical touch helped relax a person, or at least it did for her.

"Okay well...this girl, Dani and I had been dating since the second week of my freshmen year of college. She was an art major and Kurt actually introduced us. During our time together we were totally in love and I didn't know if she was 'the one' but I knew I had never felt that way about someone before. It wasn't love at first sight, it kind of gradually grew into something amazing and we just sort of went with it and it was great for a long while- we even moved in together."

"Then about six months before we broke up I started noticing a change. She began hanging out with some older people in her major that were honestly really sketchy, I could just tell. And I expressed my concern but she just brushed it off and said I was being silly and not to worry so much. She always did brush me off after that..." Brittany could hear her voice waver but she held it together and continued," She kept hanging out with them and I could see her changing. She got really skinny, like _scary_ skinny and she would be very very emotional about the littlest things. And anytime I brought up anything about it she would turn the conversation on me and make me feel guilty for even suggesting something was wrong..."

"Then one day, I came home early- she wasn't even supposed to be there, she had work...that's when I found out that she had been forcing herself to throw up and that she had been snorting cocaine on a regular basis. I was in shock, I didn't know what to do."

"I'm so sorry Santana..."

"It's not your fault. Anyway, we fought about it multiple times, I threatened to break up with her multiple times if she didn't get help because I couldn't help her. And Quinn Kurt and I fought constantly because I had no idea what to do. It was awful but I still loved her, you know? And I want to help her. She tried to help herself but fell off the wagon so many times and I was exhausted of the constant up and down and I had lost all of the affection I had for her- she was a completely different person. She wasn't only hurting herself, she was hurting me. So I broke up with her. I told her I'd be there with her as an emotional support because I still cared about her but I couldn't be her girlfriend anymore.

"But that night, she had a nervous breakdown and OD'd on cocaine. The doctors called me and I rushed to the hospital and thankfully she had survived. And when I got there, she apologized. She apologized and cried and admitted to everything- including the fact that she had been cheating on me. She also said that she would finally go to rehab. She didn't want to be that way anymore and hurt herself and hurt the people around her and she's been there ever since."

"Wow...that _is_ heavy. I'm sorry you had to go through that- and that she had to. Neither of you deserved it and neither of it was your fault."

"I know, and I know I'm not in love with her anymore and that she isn't in love with me but, it still hurts. Everything about last year kind of... opened my eyes to all the bad in the world. So to answer your question, I'm here at one of the biggest music and art festivals in the world, because even though I'm over the pain enough that I just feel numb, having the time of my life at Coachella is part of my plan to remember all that is amazing and beautiful in the world...and I've got to admit, meeting you has really contributed to putting my plan in motion," she smiled up at her through her eyelashes and squeezed the blondes hand in hers, completely confident with her statement.

(Later in life Brittany would attribute this moment to the one where she first fell in love with Santana Lopez)

Brittany looked at her in awe at how genuine she was with her. She felt special, like having Santana entrust her with this secret meant _she_ was special. She had never met someone so strong and she admired the hell out of her for it.

"Wow, thank you so much for sharing that with me Santana. I'll keep your story well guarded. Do you know if she's better?"

"The last time we spoke she said she was, and she gets out in a few weeks."

"That's amazing, I hope she keeps on the right path."

"Me too, but enough about me and my life- what's _your_ story."

"Well, compared to what you've gone through, seemingly cushier. I grew up in a small town too, by Lake Tahoe on the California side. I love doing outdoorsy stuff but I also really wanted to get out of my town- not too far though so I went to the University of San Diego, which is where I met all of the guys. We all were in the same dorm freshmen year and we've all been living together ever since in this huge house, it's awesome."

"Wow, you and five guys that's a lot."

"Yeah, sometimes I need some girl time but I haven't met any girls down there that I can handle for more than a couple hours at a time. Plus, we all get along so well I usually don't even notice."

"They _do_ seem fun and they all seem to love you."

"Yeah, they're like all the big brothers I never had- I actually have two twin sisters. They're five years younger and I'm 22 but I graduate next year since I started a year late."

"That's cool, so what's your major?"

"I.. am a theoretical physicist major."

"_Damn. _I mean wow, that's...wow. No offense but I never would have guessed that. Not because you don't seem smart enough but you're just...so fun and outgoing and tan and...I'm being totally prejudiced sorry."

"Don't be sorry, everyone in my department and every professional I've ever met fits exactly every stereotype you could possibly think of."

"But you're special," Santana smiled at her matter-of-factly," So how did you get into theoretical physics?"

"It's actually a funny story. See...I wasn't the _best_ high school student. I was popular mostly because I was kind of slutty- I'll be honest with you- and most people saw me as a ditzy blonde. Classes just didn't really click for me, everything just moved too fast for me and was boring so I stopped paying attention. I actually flunked all of my classes, and I totally forgot about the SAT my senior year. But I kind of had an existential crisis about everything the summer after high school and started actually going to class and listening and I did really well and when SAT time came around...I got every question right."

Santana's jaw dropped.

"YOU GOT A HUNDRED PERCENT ON THE SAT?" Brittany nodded,

"Yup! I thought it was a fluke- everyone did. But apparently if you do that they do two things: Make sure you didn't cheat and send every major university's math and physics dean your way."

"They ran more tests to make sure I was legit and introduced me to this huge scientific and mathematical world that all made sense in my head some how."

"My god, I'm totally jealous. I struggled big time through physics- science is so not my thing. Why did you end up at USD when you probably could've gone to any prestigious college you wanted to?"

"Like I said, it was close to home. It has the programs I want though more remedial than say, Oxford or MIT, but I'm still so new to the field I wanted to learn more. Plus, I'm basically guaranteed a full ride anywhere anytime I want it so after I get my bearings I'm going to try out one of those schmucky crazy smart schools for grad school." Santana was floored. How could someone this hot and cool be _this_ smart? It just wasn't fair. But the way she described it didn't seem narcissistic or condescending at all. It didn't sound like she was bragging, it almost sounded humble. "That is incredible Brittany. I can't wait to see you in the news for when you solve some crazy theory."

"I'm actually working on solving Reimann's Theory right now when I have spare time," Santana gave her a fascinated but blank stare, indicating she had no idea what that meant," It's a conjecture that the non-trivial zeros of the Riemann zeta function all have real part one over two?" She tried to explain.

Santana continued to stare at her confused but blurted out honestly,

"I have no idea what you just said but I have to admit that turned me on, like a lot."

Brittany inhaled sharply and she would've choked on her food if they hadn't have finished it already.

"I could _totally_ make out with more people than you!" Quinn's voice carried through the air, reminding the girls that their were other people around.

"Are you kidding me, have you SEEN my abs? They're the most awesomest" Puck yelled, his words obviously slurred.

"Nu uh _mine are_!" Sam said.

"ABS ARE MY THING!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs, alerting Brittany that they were in fact, drunk off their asses.

"Shit, when did they start drinking?" Santana scanned the scene and found them all arguing...except for Blaine and Kurt who were furiously making out.

"Yeah Blaine geeeet it!" Brittany hollered. Santana laughed at how sloppy and loud her usually fairly put together friends were being.

"Oh god, I'd better take them back to the car before they do something they'll regret. And we've got to get _some_ sleep if we're planning to get up and do things tomorrow." Brittany pouted hard.

"Oh okay..."

"But uh, I loved meeting you and your friends and we all seem to get along so if you'd like to hang out and explore things tomorrow I'd totally be down," Santana offered. Brittany immediately perked back up.

"Yeah that's be awesome! Here, let me give you my number and you can text me yours..." She put her number in her hand they continued to stand still and close, lost to their own world again.

Brittany wanted to do something. She felt like this was the part where she asked her out or kissed her goodnight...but this wasn't a date or anything, so why did she feel that way?

"Can I hug you?" She asked, knowing she needed to do _something_. Santana bit her lip and nodded, and they fell together effortlessly.

Brittany couldn't help her eyes flutter closed as they embraced each other of the first time.

Santana felt amazing in her arms and her hair smelled awesome.

Santana felt so warm and cozy and safe with Brittany wrapped around her. She buried her head in her neck and couldn't help but touch her lips to her exposed neck and inhale her scent, she knew it may be a little creepy but she couldn't resist.

"Goodnight Santana."

"Night Brittany, I'm glad we met today."

"Me too, I'll see you tomorrow."

They reluctantly parted and it was almost just as hard to pull Quinn and Kurt from their new friends (though not quite). After many _many_ promises of getting together again early in the morning Santana dragged their drunk asses back to Kurt's car. As they got the car ready for bed (with both back rows of the seats folded down the three of them could fit tightly but comfortably lying down in the back) they sobered up and dished about their own individual experiences of the day.

"God I can't believe all of us AND Rachel fit back here," Quinn said.

"At least you're not in the middle," Santana whined. Her boobs were being squished up under Quinn's head (because although Quinn wouldn't admit it out loud she loved using her best friends boobs as a pillow) and she could distinctly feel the outline of Kurt's dick through his tight briefs. Oh and they were all in their underwear because that's how they slept regularly- plus it was hot hell.

"Hey we've had a lot of great adventures in this car," Kurt mumbled half asleep already.

"Santana turn that damn light off, _who_ are you texting?" She had her arm over the blondes waist and she was looking at the screen over her head.

"Uh...Brittany..." she said coyly.

"Ooo Santana's gonna get laaaaaid."

"Shut up guys! It wasn't like that! She's actually really cool..."

"And really fuckin' hot. Did you see her body? _Ugh_," Quinn moaned exaggeratedly.

"Seriously, I'm probably the gayest person I know and I would totally tap that. She just _looks_ like she'd be amazing in bed."

"You guys are ridiculous. And still drunk, go to sleep."

"Okay Sanny but we're totally talking about this in the morning and how you wanna fuck her," they both made humping motions on either side of her and she gritted her teeth and took it.

One because she was too tired to fight back and two because she was too happy about the idea of seeing Brittany tomorrow. She fell asleep with a smile, excited for the next day.

* * *

"Damn can you _believe_ how hot Quinn was?" Sam groaned.

"Yeah she was smoking and I'm so gonna get on that tomorrow but, let's talk about _your_ night Pierce!"

"Why me? Yeah, Santana is super cool but I don't know if I wanna just hump and dump her.." She said, though she knew full well she didn't want that with the brunette. She just seemed...worth so much more. More than she deserved.

"Oh my is our girl catching the feels?"

"Too soon to tell boys but I don't think I deserve any praise tonight- Anderson over here on the other hand got a little _handsy_ with Kurt or did my eyes deceive me?"

"Oh nice man!" Sam said and they all high-gives and fist-bumped him.

"Yeah he was really cool, I'm glad we're gonna hang out with them tomorrow, they were all cool."

As if on cue Brittany's phone buzzed and she quickly checked it.

"Is that who I think it is?" Finn inquired, poking her side playfully. Brittany swatted him away and ignored their banter.

**From Unknown: Here's my number, Britt. I can't wait to see you tomorrow :)**

Brittany smiled so hard her cheeks hurt and quickly texted back,

**To Santana: Me neither do you guys just want to meet back here? Then we could make you breakfast?**

**From Santana: That sounds amazing :))**

"What sounds amazing Britt? Your fingers up her tight wet-"

"SHUT UP PUCK."

"Geez testy..."

"They're coming over tomorrow morning and we're making breakfast."

"Awesome!"

**To Santana: How does 9:00 sound?**

**From Santana: Perfect! Okay Quinn and Kurt are yelling at me to go to bed, sweet dreams 3**

Brittany doesn't think she had ever smiled so hard at a text before.

**To Santana: Goodnight 3**

Brittany could hardly sleep that night, her body buzzing with anticipation and her mind wandering a million different directions.

Every direction had Santana in it.

* * *

Santana, Quinn and Kurt were woken up by Idina Menzel belting out the highest notes of Defying Gravity at 7:30 in the morning.

"Shut that fucking phone off before it ends up down your throat Hummel," Santana groaned.

"_SO IF YOU DARE TO FIND ME LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY!_"

"KURT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK," Quinn yelled, holding her pillow over her head.

"What?" Kurt answered the ringing phone without looking at who was calling. It was too early for courtesy.

"Don't you 'what' me Kurt Hummel!" Rachel's voice said on the other line.

"Rachel? Rach is 7:30 in the morning Kurt groaned."

"Good morning to you too best friend of mine! You're gonna have to deal with it because, in New York it's 10:30 in the morning and besides, this couldn't wait!"

"What couldn't wait?"

"Put me on speaker, I know Quinn and Santana are there."

"See I would but I don't want to die."

"Just do it Kurt!"

He sighed but did it.

"Rachel I love you I do, but why in Gods name are you calling us now. You know we're not morning people."

"Have you guys checked any social media?"

"Oh totally, because we haven't been asleep or y'know, _busy having fun_. This better not be about how we didn't like your facebook status again because I swear to the inventors of scissoring-" Santana got cut off,

"That was _one time_ and it was about my callback for the role of Heidi in the Broadway production of Title of Show!"

"YES I know, I was with you and I celebrated and congratulated you thoroughly!"

"It still wouldn't have killed you to like it-"

"GUYS I am not doing this again!" Quinn mediated.

"Fine! What I wanted to say is, google 'Girl Power Coachella 2015' right now."

"Why w-"

"JUST DO IT!" Quinn did as she said and instantly a bunch of hits came up with pictures and videos of yesterday with Brittany tackling the camera thief and Santana punching him to the ground.

"Holy shit," Santana muttered.

"Yeah, it's all over everything, Reddit, Twitter, Facebook, tumblr, and one video got 3 million hits on YouTube and counting. Apparently you broke his nose Santana!"

"Holy SHIT," Santana said a little louder. Sure enough she checked her phone and her facebook and twitter were exploding with notifications.

"C'mon guys we'll, tell you all about our trip later Rachel, we have to get ready," seeing Brittany's face all over her screen reminded her that the blonde was waiting for them.

"What, why are you in such a hurry all of a sudden?"

"Santana _met_ someone yesterday," Quinn gossiped.

"Oh my god, Santana!" Rachel squealed," What does she look like? Is she nice? What's her name? Give me her name I want to stalk her on facebook!"

"It's Brittany Pie-" Kurt started before Santana yelled,"Bye Rach love you!" Before hanging up on her," C'mon bitches, it's go time!"

* * *

A football flew through the air back and forth between Brittany, Finn, Sam, Mike and Blaine outside their tent.

"Sam it's your turn to cook the bacon," Puck said immediately taking his shirt off- Bro rule number 1, don't fuck with bacon with your shirt off.

"Aww but I wanted the football," the big lipped blonde pouted.

"Why, you needed something big enough to feel when you shove it up your ass?" Quinn snorted as the three of them made their presence known.

"Hahaha nice," Blaine fist-bumped her.

"Glad you guys could make it back, last night was fun!" Blaine greeted politely, though he smirked at Kurt.

Brittany immediately bounded to Santana and took her up into a big hug.

"Hi," she whispered happily.

"Hi to you too," regretfully released her. Brittany hugged Quinn and Kurt as well but not for nearly as long.

"BRITT heads!" Finn yelled as the football flew towards the unsuspecting blonde.

Brittany didn't turn around nearly fast enough...but it didn't matter because Santana had gracefully caught it.

"Sooooorry," the tall boy apologized.

"No big," Santana smiled before effortlessly throwing it back to him in a fast, tight and perfect spiral.

"Ow," Finn said instinctively, the ball stinging his hand a little she had thrown it so hard.

"Wow, nice arm," Brittany sighed, completely impressed and a little aroused at Santana's small display of athleticism.

"Me me!" Quinn called, catching it when Finn caught it and throwing with just as much accuracy as Santana to Puck.

"Damn, could these girls get anymore perfect?" Puck whistled.

Brittany took the opportunity to check Santana out. She fit right into the scenery wearing a cute and colorful miniskirt, a white lace bandeau and matching body chain and armlet. Her dark raven hair fell in gorgeous wavy curls and her sunglasses were hanging from her top, drawing attention to the large amount of beautiful cleavage that was on display.

Santana had to put her sunglasses on though because she wanted to freely look at Brittany without being obvious about it. The blonde was in insanely short daisy dukes showing off her tanned and toned legs all the way to the doc martens on her feet. She was also wearing a crop top, which showed off her abs and _oh god_, was that a belly button piercing? Her hair was up in a messy bun that she made look effortlessly sexy.

They played catch for awhile talking about Santana and Brittany's internet fame while they were waiting for breakfast to be served which consisted of a borderline disgusting amount of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Yeah Puck, I think they just got more perfect," Brittany nudged Santana playful while her and Quinn devoured a high amount of bacon.

"Ugh you two are so gross," Kurt rolled his eyes. Santana just flipped him off and kept eating. Brittany and Santana again sat closer together than necessary, and when Brittany finished her food she stole some of Santana's bacon who did her best to look absolutely scandalized.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Actually, last time I checked I paid for it sooo..." Brittany flirted motioning that she was about to bite into the end of it.

"Don't you dare Brittany! You gifted that to me so therefor it's mine."

"Okay, you're right..." Brittany held it out and Santana leaned forward to bite into it, her eyes never leaving Brittany's.

The blonde swallowed to try to keep her mouth from drying, she had never met someone who could male eating bacon look so damn good.

"Is it just me, or is the sexual tension between them even more palpable then last night?" Quinn whispered to Mike.

"No...no it's not just you."

"So what are we doing today?" Sam asked.

"Uh, concerts and drinking and concerts, duh!"

"Alright let's do this!"

The group traveled together throughout the day, goofing around and going to as many of the music venues as possible. Santana learned that Brittany was a _really_ good dancer, like insanely good- which made sense now that she thought about it because no one's body was _that_ amazing from doing nothing.

They mostly danced as a collective group for the first couple shows but as the day went on and they got drunker and drunker things started to get a little...heated. They tried to pace themselves- well, everyone but Puck- but after they ate a late lunch they went all out on the hard liquor, drinking from the flasks that they had stashed away for easy access. Similarly, Brittany and Santana's flirting had been relatively innocent. They tried to find every excuse to touch each other but now they were too drunk to care about formalities.

"Guys guys let's go to the EDM rager, they're doing free glow in the dark paint and glow stick jewelry!" Kurt said, the most sober out of all of them but still very very tipsy. If he was sober he would never let paint close to his expensive clothing.

They all got painted on and made their way threw the crowd as the concert got started. The performers started out fast and with the sunset and the laser lights it felt like the biggest outdoor night club that any of then had been to.

"Hey San...dance with me?" Brittany questioned, holding her hand and pulling her towards her in case she couldn't hear her (she couldn't). Santana nodded and let Brittany manipulate her body.

And then it felt like someone had flipped a switch and her mind went blank when Brittany's hot, sweaty body pressed up against hers as they faced each other. Her eyes fluttered shut as she danced and rolled to the pounding bass notes of the music. She could feel her heart beat throughout her entire body and she didn't know if it was because of the heat or the music or how intimately she was pushed up against the blonde. Her skin tingled wherever they made contact and she just wanted _more_.

Brittany turned her around and grinded harder into her, their bodies moving in sync. Santana could feel the rush of alcohol through her veins and the rush of arousal between her legs.

Brittany 's hands moved from her hips to her stomach, before moving upwards and teasingly stopping beneath her barely there top.

Then she felt her breath on her cheek and a tongue on her neck and she had to bite her lip hard to stop the embarrassingly loud moan that threatened to erupt from the base of her throat.

"Ugh you're so hot," Brittany panted appreciatively into her ear . The blonde took control again and turned her around so she could shove her thigh in between her legs and grab hard at her ass pulling her even closer.

This time Santana did let out a moan.

Brittany knew she would do anything in her power to hear that noise again.

The Latina wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and let her do whatever she wanted.

"Someone's a little worked up," the blonde said teasingly into her ear. She could _feel_ the heat radiating from the other girl and because of it she didn't feel as ashamed with how ridiculously turned on she was.

"Uh huh..." Santana breathed out, not even bothering trying to hide it. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this GOOD. This NEEDED. The way Brittany was holding onto her and pressing their bodies as close as physically possible...it felt like she would die if she let go.

...except she would have to let go.

Because this was supposed to be just a hook up.

A one time thing.

She wasn't supposed to get attached.

...So why did she feel like she was already beginning to?

This was always her issue. She got in too deep with the wrong person. First Dani, now Brittany...she couldn't take it.

Santana whimpered as the first tear fell.

'_Fuck, Santana you can't be a weepy hysterical drunk now_," she thought. She knew she was being irrational and as soon as she sobered up she'd be fine but her body had a mind of its own and right then she felt constricted and upset.

"Santana? Santana, are you okay?" Brittany asked, terrified that she had done something wrong, that she had pushed the girl too far.

"I...No...I just...alcohol.. I just need to go."

"N-now? Did I do something wrong? Santana I don't want you going anywhere by yourself this drunk."

"I just need to go to the bathroom. Now," she demanded starting to walk off, still crying a little and pulling Brittany by the hand with her.

They weaved their way out of the crowd and to the nearest restroom.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Brittany asked, still very worried.

"No...I'm okay...I'll explain later I just need to be alone for a couple minutes," Santana said clearly, her thoughts making more sense in her mind now that she wasn't distracted by the loud music or Brittany's touch.

"Okay, I'm going to go to that hot dog stand over there and get us something to eat. I think we both could sober up."

Santana gave her a teary-eyed smile and a thank you before disappearing into the bathroom.

Brittany made her way to the line which wasn't terribly long and she got the food in no time. She took a seat at a near-by picnic bench and thought hard while she waited.

She was so confused. Had she been reading Santana's signals wrong? She thought that she wanted her...they had been flirting all day and taken a bunch of cute pictures together- they never left each others side. Brittany genuinely enjoyed her company and hoped they would keep in touch and stay friends after Coachella was over...maybe even more...

But then at the concert she seemed so upset...maybe it had something to do with Dani? Maybe she was moving too fast? No matter what, she had to figure it out and make it better because she never wanted to see Santana that sad again.

"Brittany?" A distinctly male void said," Britt is that you?" It took a second for the blonde to register that someone was saying her name but she finally looked up to see who had called her.

Oh shit.

"It _is_ you."

"Hey Artie," she greeted with a tight lipped smile. This was the last thing she needed right now. She had met Artie her sophomore year of college and unfortunately she hooked up with him. It's not that he was bad, he was just kind of a douche bag. Which is great for a one night stand unless they keep wanted to hook up even after you've told them no and stopped answering their texts.

"Oh this is crazy! I can't believe I ran into you here."

"Yeah, crazy."

"It must be fate. I know you've been busy and we kinda lost touch, but I miss you and your body baby."

"_What_?"

"I'm here with a couple of my boys and we're staying at a hotel down the road. What do you say to a fun night for old times sake?" He wiggled his eye-brows suggestively and Brittany thought she would gag.

"I think I'll pass."

"C'mon baby, I know you're always down for a good time. And believe me, I can give you a good time, or have you forgotten? Plus you look so sad, all alone."

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Sure, of course you are," the tone in his voice made it obvious he didn't believe her.

"They're in the bathroom."

"Then ditch them. I can promise you-"

"I already told you no," Brittany cut him off," I'm not interested in a random hook-up."

"But I'm anything but random, babe."

"She said no," Santana said, coming up to them out of nowhere. She had sobered up a little- at least to the point where she wasn't weepy.

Artie seemed unphased by her appearance.

"Oh is this who you were waiting for? I forgot you liked it both ways...well I don't know about you ladies but there's plenty of room for both of you back at my place."

"Are you deaf? We're not interested in your sleazy hotel room and pencil dick so get the fuck out of here." Now Artie was starting to get it.

"And what are you gonna do about it if I don't huh?" He tried scaring her. Santana stood her ground.

"You think I'm afraid of you? _Te voy a cortar que tengo en mi pelo. Voy a vencer a tu culo blanco y hara desear que nunca hubieras nacido._ Yesterday a guy tried to cross me and I punched him so hard I broke his nose. And he got ejected from the grounds. Look it up on YouTube. It's viral."

Artie scowled at them (but also looked a little terrified) and he turns and walked away without saying another word.

"That was...so awesome Santana. Thanks for telling him to get lost, he just wouldn't quit. And I'm sure he would have left faster if you had told him you would "cut him with the blades you have in your hair and beat his white ass and make him wish he had never been born" in English."

"Wait, you understood that?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Most of it, I've been taking Spanish for eight years now."

"Damn, that's impressive. But I'm glad I sent him packing. I figured I could return the favor for yesterday. You can't always be the one saving me."

"Well I am not complaining. Besides, you're already hot when you're angry- when you add jealousy _and_ speaking Spanish on top of that? I just...ugh..." Brittany said before she could stop herself. Stupid word vomit," I mean...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sure you weren't jealous of him I just...can't help but wish you were. Which I know is stupid since you're obviously not ready for that but-"

"Brittany, relax. It's okay. And you're kind of right. Though I think I felt a little more possessive than jealous. I mean c'mon did you see him?" she laughed, letting her know she was okay.

"So I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I get a little emotional when I'm drunk, it's really embarrassing and a total turn off."

"No no you were fine! I was worried, I had done something to make you upset."

"No, you've been amazing."

When Santana looked at her Brittany felt it again. The overwhelming desire to lean forward and kiss her.

Except this time there was no one their to distract them and Santana was leaning forward too, just as desperate.

Their lips were barely a hair apart and they both wait for the other to make a move but it was ultimately Brittany who closed the distance.

The kiss started out slow and light, both of them testing the waters and getting used to the feel- afraid to do anything more lest they lose control entirely.

Brittany cupped Santana' cheek and tilted her head to deepen the kiss and when she felt Brittany's warm wet tongue on her bottom lip she let out a whimper of appreciation.

The noise jolted Brittany and all of a sudden it was like she was possessed. She moved her hands under the girls thighs and pulled her up to straddle the blonde so she was sitting on her lap. Their soft exploritative kiss went from 0 to 100 and everything just seemed a lot more _urgent_.

Santana started to buck her hips into Brittany, looking for any friction she could get. They had both been in a constant state of arousal since they first laid eyes on each other and if was finally starting to get to them.

Only when they heard wolf-whistles from some random people passing by did they remember they were in a very public place.

"Fuck," Santana panted, quickly crawling off the blondes lap and putting space in between them.

Brittany closed her eyes tightly, sat on her hands and squeezed her legs together, trying to stop the throbbing and get a grip on herself.

"Goddamn I need a cold bath," Brittany chuckled.

"Please don't put the mental image of you get wet and naked in my head because it's already hard for me to not jump your bones right now."

"Ugh Santana!" Brittany groaned standing up to pace back and forth.

"Maybe we should talk about this..? We haven't really and I think we should if you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, talking is good. Let's do that."

"Do you wanna go back to the tent so it's a little more private?"

Brittany looked down at Santana again, her breath catching when she saw how dark her eyes were and how swollen her lips looked.

"I don't think going anywhere private is a good idea right now."

"Right, umm...yeah. So maybe we should take things a little slower?"

"Yeah we should just take a step back and...take it down a notch because honestly I find it really hard to concentrate around you when you're just sitting there but when we were dancing together...or when we were kissing..." she relished the moment in her head before shaking herself out of her reverie," Sorry."

"Don't apologize, seriously," Santana said looking her up and down, how could someone be so cute and so sexy at the same time? "But could you maybe sit down? Looking at you being all adorable and panicky isn't helping me either."

Brittany nodded and sat down next to her, both of them looking straight ahead.

"Can I be honest with you?" Santana started.

"Of course you can."

"I...I like you, okay? Like a lot. And I know it's crazy since we just met and we really don't know much about each other but...I think I have feelings for you Brittany."

"You do?" Brittany asked in complete shock.

"Of course I do! I mean, how could I not?" Santana's voice softened," You're so fun, and sweet, and beautiful, and so talented. I want to keep getting to know you and discover more about your life. I really do...but a small part of me is telling me to get the hell away from you as fast as possible before I get hurt. That's why I was crying before I just...I'm scared."

"...because of Dani?"

"Yeah I just...I guess I'm just afraid of getting burned again so soon. I don't think my heart could take it. And I don't think you'd ever intentionally hurt me but...fool me once, y'know? I don't want to think these things but I can't help it."

Santana looked down at her fidgeting hands, unable to maintain eye contact with Brittany's bright blue eyes but not for the previous reason.

The taller girl looked down at her and felt her heart break and soar all at once.

She hated that Santana had to experience that pain but she was elated that Santana admitted to liking her.

"Look at me Santana Lopez," she grabbed one of her hands and used her other to tilt Santana's chin upwards," You're right. I would never intentionally hurt you and yeah, I've been known to 'have fun' with people and move on, but that's only because it's very rare that I find someone I connect with enough to make me want to stick around. And let me tell you something San...I have never _ever_ felt this connected and drawn to someone like I feel with you. Regardless of how long I've known them. You overwhelm me in the best way, when I'm with you I feel...absolutely intoxicated. Which is saying a lot seeing as how we're at Coachella."

"...I keep forgetting that we only have a few more days here- or, I mean I keep pretending we have more time. I just want to keep being around you. You make me...happy and excited and..." She trailed, not knowing how else to express herself without overstepping.

"I want to keep getting to know you too and well...you're in L.A. and I'm in San Diego. They're only a couple hours away- that's nothing! We could totally visit each other all the time- or meet in the middle!"

"You would do that? For a girl you just met?" Brittany shook her head,

"No...I would do that for _you_...and maybe Quinn, I mean, she is pretty hot." Santana laughed and pushed her playfully.

"Ugh ass...well regardless of the fact that you're hot for my best friend, I would come visit you too."

"Santana...you're the only girl I want to be dating."

"Oh, so we're dating now?" Santana teased, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"I don't know...are we?"

"I don't know if I could do that Britt." Brittany's face fell in horror...had she read the signals wrong _again_?

"O-Oh..."

"Oh my god don't you dare pout like that! That's not what I meant! I just meant, we can't be dating if we've never been on a date. So, Brittany Pierce, I would like to formally ask you on a date."

"What? Now?"

"Well maybe not _right_ now. It's already dark and I'm sure everyone is worried about us...but how about tomorrow? We could make a day out it! That is, if you're up to it?"

Brittany interlaced their fingers and smiled at her,

"Santana Lopez I would be _honored_ to go on a date with you."

* * *

"Oh my god Pierce I can't believe you're actually going on a DATE!" Puck said. The boys were all standing outside the tent as she changed into the outfit she had chosen to wear. They all secretly liked fawning over her outfits and her romantic interests.

"I know, she must be pretty special if she's got you thinking further than a one night stand," Finn added.

"She is guys, she's so amazing. I don't think I've ever met someone more perfect."

"I do like her a lot- and she has great taste," Blaine commented.

"Obviously she has great taste if she's going for our girl!"

"Thanks Mike..."

"But seriously though, you should tell her to put a good word in to Quinn for me."

"Sam this is about Brittany not you."

"Yeah man, fight your own battles."

"Okay guys, I'm ready!" Brittany said stepping out of the tent.

The boys' jaw dropped when she stepped out of the tent.

She went with a cute off-the shoulder top and Windsor Smith fridge shorts and gladiator sandals. She also had a cute bandanna around her straight blonde hair and beaded embellishments placed strategically across her forehead to finish off the look.

Brittany smiled brightly at her friends...and then they started clapping and whistling.

"Guys c'mon stop messing around, do I look good enough or not."

"You always look better then good enough Britt, but this takes the cake!" Finn assured her.

"Really?"

"Yes B! Santana won't be able to take her eyes off you," Mike said, snapping pictures for future reference.

"Which is good because I don't think Brittany is going to be able to take her eyes off of Santana," Blaine smirked as he saw their three newest friends coming into their campsite.

"Wow Brittany you look great," Kurt said to which Quinn eagerly agreed.

Brittany could barely mumble out a 'thanks' though because she was too busy looking at Santana.

She wore a tribal print reverse crossfire bustier and a cream flowy skirt that she paired with a thin light blue button up shirt that she left open, teasingly revealing her stomach. She also wore matching knee high boots that were tall enough to put her almost at the same height Brittany was.

"You look gorgeous," Brittany said to her.

"You do too Britt," she said before she pulled a single perfect white daisy from behind her back," This is for you."

"She stole it from a food cart on the way here," Quinn whispers to the guys, though she was well aware Santana and Brittany could hear her, which caused the other blonde to giggle but still accept it.

"Shut up Fabray!"

"Thanks San, I love it," she gave her a kiss on the cheek eliciting a teasing 'ooooooo!' from all of their friends.

"And I think that is our cue to leave," Brittany laughed, putting her hand on the small of Santana's back, ushering her out of the campsite as soon as possible,

"Have fun guys!"

"Get home at a decent time!"

"Do you have enough condoms?!."

"Go go go!" Santana said slipping her hand in Brittany's as they both started running.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS THAT'S SO CUTE."

* * *

"So Lopez, what do you have planned for us today?" Brittany asked as they walked through the forest of tents.

They were still holding hands.

"Actually I was thinking we could take turns doing things we want to do with each other? I mean…in a none sexual way. But other than that anything is up for grabs: concerts, swimming, whatever!"

"Fun and spontaneous, just how I like it! And I wanna go first!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What? But I asked you out!"

"Pleeease? Please San please?" Shit, how was she already whipped?

"Fine, fine, so what is up first?"

"Okay well, the boys- minus Blaine- all think it's too girly so…can we go to the Art Studio and do crafty things? We can go in and make one thing for the other to keep."

"That is so damn cute, let's do it."

They made their way to the big tent that housed all the arts and crafts and they went with each other to their chosen crafts. At first they were going to surprise each other but that meant separating and there was no way they were wasting valuable time. In the end, Brittany made Santana a beautifully woven colorful bracelet that matched her outfit.

(A bracelet that Santana still wore as many times as she could).

And Santana made Brittany a wooden instaprint out of a picture of their whole group that they had taken in front of the chain of balloons and Ferris wheel the day before.

(A piece of art that they still both kept in their house).

"That was fun Britt, and I love my bracelet," Santana played with it on her wrist and gave Brittany a peck on the lips.

"And I love my instaprint, we all look so cute and happy."

"You're cute and happy," Santana flirted, making it deliberately cheesy.

"Yeah I am. So what's next? I actually really want to check out the art work. And maybe have a small photo shoot with them and you as my model…?"

"Only if I get to take pictures of you too."

"Best deal ever."

They walked around the grounds for a few hours, checking out all of the art. They even got recognized by a few people for being the 'strong independent girls who went viral on the internet for beating up a guy- someone even asked for their autographs though he looked like he had one too many craft beers.

They probably took about a hundred photos between the two of them, if not more. They posed by the big ass rainbow butterfly ("It's name is Papilio Merraculous San.") and the Chrono Chromatic display which Santana couldn't stop playing with. They took some alone, some together, some romantic and others silly- they laughed and talked throughout the whole process, getting to know each other as much as they could and neither getting enough of the others voice.

At around two they finally gave into their hunger and went to the Terrace for lunch.

"So what are we hungry for today? Vegan pretzels? Black bean ice cream? Whatever you want is on me!" Santana offered.

"Eureka!"

"What?" she chuckled at her outburst.

"That's the name of the booth- look specialty burgers and truffle fries! I love truffle fries!"

"Then truffle fries you shall have."

"Oh oh then we should go to Mallow Mallow. They have gourmet s'mores!"

"Gourmet s'mores? I thought you could only make s'mores one way."

"Me too, but apparently not, just another thing you'll find only at Coachella!"

They sat and ate lunch, sharing a milkshake between the two of them while they gorged on burgers, fries and s'mores. They checked their phones for the first time that day (they were too preoccupied to do it before) to see what their friends were up to.

"Oh damn, apparently Kurt and Blaine did the relay race and water balloon toss, haha look," Santana said showing her the pictures.

"Aw look at Blaine he looks so happy! Kurt seems like a good guy. And look Quinn and the guys entered the pie eating contest-"

"And Quinn won! Hell yeah!"

"I bet the boys are butt hurt but totally turned on by it. Oh I just got a text from Mike, apparently they're meeting up with Blaine and Kurt to enter the dodgeball competition as a team and they want to know if we want to go."

"It's up to you Britt." Brittany smiled at her before quickly typing out a response and putting her phone away," What did you tell them?"

"I told them I was having way too much fun on our date to go."

Santana beamed.

"K San, my turn to pick!"

The blonde led her to a huge snowy field in the middle of the hot dessert. No really, it was a giant field of snow that they had flown in from somewhere in the North.

"Hot damn, is this what I think it is?"

"Yep, we're going to have a snowball fight!"

Just to make it more interesting they chose to be on opposing teams.

"Don't hold back," Santana said, ready to destroy. She never backed down from a competition no matter who it was again.

"Only if you won't," the blonde smirked. She wasn't one to take a challenge lightly either. They held true to their word, going all out against the other team and pegging each other more than once. With forty people participating the game went by fairly quickly. And they both got to the last ten before they got pegged out. By the time they stumbled out of the makeshift battlefield they were, exhausted, smiling, and wet from head to toe.

"That was great, I think I just burned off all my calories from lunch."

"Yeah, I totally got you good on that last throw though," Brittany taunted.

"Only because I was too focused on tagging out three guys in a row! You're such a sneaky little sniper."

"Yeah yeah, and you were an unstoppable beast- we probably would have won if we had been on the same team."

"I guess we've learned our lesson then: we're better together." They leaned in simultaneously to share a short kiss.

"Mmm yeah we are."

"Okay c'mon, we've got to get to our next activity!"

They walked through the grounds again and after a few minutes in the same direction it was pretty obvious where they were headed.

"Are we going to the Ferris Wheel?!" Brittany practically jumped up and down.

"Yes, yes we are. Apparently the wait is like an hour and I really wanted to go during sunset. Besides, we have to meet up with everyone in a few hours to go see Drake, Florence and the Machine, Kaskade and Marina and the Diamonds."

"Yes I've been wanting to ride the Ferris Wheel! I swear you read my mind."

"At first I thought it was totally cliché but then I realized that there was a reason it was."

"Yeah it's totally awesome!"

Forty-five minutes later they were strapped in and ready to go and they slowly made their way up into the air.

"Wow, you can see everything from up here," Brittany said in awe. Looking out over the venue. Santana was right, it was dazzling at sunset," It's beautiful up here Santana. Thank you so much for the amazing day."

"It was my pleasure. And I should be thanking you too, you chose half of it after all."

"Okay you're right, we're both awesome." Brittany slid closer to the Latina to kiss her passionately, completely disregarding the view in favor of being close to her. Santana deepened the kiss eagerly, running her hands through the blonde's hair and fisting it in her hand. Just as things got a little more heated the ride stopped.

"Alright girls, time to get out," the ride operator said. They giggled at each other before exiting the car, both still thoroughly turned on…again.

"Want to split a watermelon half? I could use something refreshing," Santana suggested as they passed a vendor. Brittany agreed and they purchased one, grabbing two forks and digging in.

"Yeah, and we're supposed to meet them back at the tent in hour before the concerts right?"

"Yeah, we can just walk slowly back and chill for a bit. I could use a rest from being on my feet all day." They cheerfully munched on their watermelon, occasionally feeding each other just because they could. They were almost done with it and just stepping back on the camp area when Santana gestured to Brittany to bite a juicy slice off her fork before she playfully pulled it away.

"Mean," Brittany pouted, going for it again with her teeth but Santana continued to pull it back further so the blonde lips were close to hers. Without hesitating she crashed their lips together and they quickly went back to where they started on the Ferris Wheel, making out furiously. Their arousal had yet to die down from yesterday, never mind from today.

"C'mon, let's go make out in the tent," Santana said abruptly. They practically sprinted back and they almost instantly fell into the tent together, Santana finding her place on top of Brittany. They didn't even zip the door closed all the way, just enough.

"Best...first...date...ever," Brittany said between pecks to Santana's lips.

"Oh yeah..." she agreed, pulling at the blonde's neck so she could kiss her deeper. Their lips slid together heatedly and Brittany took the opportunity to slide her tongue in the other girls mouth. She whimpered when their tongues clashed and Santana immediately took command, caressing the inside of her mouth expertly and biting on her lower lip harshly before pushing her onto her back and straddling one of her thighs. She pushed toned leg into Brittany's clothed center, making the blonde tilt her head back and moan loudly. She felt herself gush in anticipation.

Brittany gripped the sleeping bags beneath her tightly as Santana moved from her lips to trail wet sloppy kisses down her neck, quickly zoning in on her pulse point and biting down delicately.

"So we're..._ugh_...gonna try this long distance thing, huh?" Brittany said, trying to get her bearings and form coherent thoughts which was unsurprisingly difficult when Santana was nipping at her neck and running her hands teasingly up and down her bare thighs.

"Yeah baby," Santana replied breathlessly, whispering the pet name before licking at the shell of her ear.

Brittany shuddered hard at her words and the feel.

She felt like she was going to lose it.

But she wanted to get her point across and respect Santana and do this right.

"San...you said you wanted to take this slow."

"Yeah that was fucking stupid," Santana practically growled. She kissed across her collarbone and down to the tops of her breasts that were heaving. Brittany felt her body ignite with every one of Santana's well-places touches.

They simultaneously groaned when the dark haired girl ran her wandering hands from her thighs and her hips, before slipping under her shirt and onto Brittany's gloriously toned abs.

"Oh shit they feel even better than they look." Santana pulled back to look down at her stomach and Brittany was even more turned on at the way she looked at her, wild and hungry.

"Santana..." she pleaded, though she didn't know if she was pleading for her to listen and slow down or to ravage her right there before she spontaneously combusted.

"Fuck Britt, I know I said I wanted to take it slow but if I don't touch you now I think I'm going to explode."

At that the blonde grabbed her hands that were travelling upwards rapidly and pulled them off, using the momentum to pull Santana towards her so she could kiss her slowly and deeply.

She disconnected their kiss and looked here dead in the eye with more passion than either of them could handle before whispering on her lips,

"Then fuck me."

Santana didn't need to be told twice.

She immediately slid her hands upward, ridding the blonde of her top in one swift move and taking of her strapless bra with the next. The Latina groaned at the sight of her bare torso.

She quickly went to work, bowing her head at her waistline.

"I've been wanting to have my mouth on your body since the moment I met you," Santana said before she poked her tongue out to trace the defined V of Brittany's lower stomach. Her muscles contracted and flexed even more at the light touch.

Santana kissed up her body slowly before wrapping her mouth around a quickly hardening pink nipple and Brittany shivered in response, moaning when Santana switched sides.

"_Santana_," Brittany whined desperately.

Seeing the blonde so desperate for her made her mouth water and her pussy ache.

"You're wearing too many clothes," the taller girl whined.

Santana wasted no time undoing the zipper on her skirt and Brittany helped the process along by pulling her shirt off so that Santana could take her bralette off.

"Pants off now," Santana demanded and she mirrored Brittany's movements by pulling her thing down and off.

Now nothing was between them.

"Fuck," Brittany breathed, taking a second to just look at the gorgeous girl on top of her. Santana put her hands on Brittany's toned thighs and ran her hands up the length of her body before she bent down to kiss her again. Brittany took the opportunity to finally cup Santana's bare breasts, pinching her nipples gently and eliciting a moan from the darker girl.

She played with them for a little while longer before slowly letting her hand wander down to the apex of her legs and she groaned loudly when her long fingers made contact with wet velvet.

"Oh GOD you're _so_ wet."

"Yeah because I'm really fucking ready for you," Santana moaned. Her jaw dropped and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Brittany explored, she slid her middle finger up and down her slit, teasing at her entrance and collecting the wetness there before circling her clit a couple times and repeating the process.

It was maddening.

"You're killing me here Britt," she panted.

"It seems like you like it," the blonde whispered heatedly, feeling Santana get even wetter as she continued to tease her. Never entering in further than a knuckle and never placing enough pressure right where she needed most.

"Let's see how cocky you get, huh?" Santana growled reaching down to swiftly enter Brittany who gasped at the sudden intrusion. Her finger slid in easily because of how aroused she was- she was just as ready as Santana was.

"Ugh…more," it was Brittany's turn to moan. Santana quickly complied, pistoning her finger in and out of her before abruptly adding another finger.

"Oh FUCK." Brittany had stopped her hands movements with one finger suspended unmoving within the other girl and only when Santana started riding her finger did she realize she was slacking a little. She always prided herself in being a gentlewoman and after feeling how needy Santana was, resumed her efforts to get Santana off.

The blonde's pumping immediately set Santana off and she worked even harder to get Brittany to climax, thrusting deep and hard. They worked each other up steadily, almost in a race to see which of them could get the other off first- trying to put their pleasure aside but failing miserably as they both went on.

"I-I'm gonna come, San." Brittany canted her hips as hard as she could into Santana's hand as she grinded down into her, their movements getting sloppier and sloppier.

"God me too Britt, _fuck_. You're so fucking sexy, I could fuck you all night. Come for me Britt, I want to feel you squeeze around me and I want to hear you scream my fucking name."

"_Santana_…" Brittany cried out, her words pushing her violently off the edge. Her body stilled as the pleasure pulsed out in waves.

As soon as Santana felt Brittany come around her fingers she fell apart whimpering out the blondes name repeatedly as her orgasm washed over her. She felt absolute bliss as every muscle in her body tightened up and released and she collapsed on top of Brittany, thoroughly exhausted.

"Shit…" Brittany heaved.

"That was…wow." Santana's mind was still a little blank and she couldn't think of many words to describe what her body was feeling.

"We have got to do that again. As quickly as possible."

"I think I need a few more seconds…and some water." They both giggled, completely content with each other that they didn't even hear the tent open.

"_OH MY GOD_!" Blaine shrieked as he saw their dimly lit, sweaty naked bodies in the tent. Brittany rolled them over with a blanket to cover them up as he covered his eyes and attempted to close the flap.

"What what?" Sam asked.

"They're naked!" Blaine yelled.

"Dammit! Of course the gay one would get the most amazing view!" Finn whined.

"Get it San!" Quinn yelled.

They laughed at their friends antics and at the fact that they got caught.

"We'll give you two a little time to get dressed," Mike said.

"Yeah and can I watch?" Puck asked loudly.

"C'mon guys, let's give them some privacy," Kurt's voice said and they heard them all shuffle off.

They couldn't help but laugh again and Brittany smiled at Santana with a certain post-orgasm contemplative look.

"What?" she asked curiously after they stared at each other for a beat too long.

"I'm just really happy that I'm here with you."

"Me too, I can hardly believe it," Santana kissed her again before cuddling into her, making the most of their moments alone.

"That's the magic of Coachella for you," Brittany sighed, wrapping her arms even tighter around her.

"Mmhmm, I could fall asleep like this if our friends weren't out their waiting for us."

"Me too...and we're definitely coming back next year, right?"

"Of course we are!" Brittany smiled excitedly at the thought of spending the whole year getting to know Santana before she squeezed her as tight as possible and screamed,

"COACHELLA 2K16 WOOOO!"

(Later in life Santana would attribute this moment to be the one where she first fell in love with Brittany Pierce)

(...now Brittany Lopez-Pierce)


End file.
